BloodLust
by LadyLoba
Summary: (UKUS) En la neblina, acecha un asesino. En los tablones, se desliza una actriz. La curiosidad empuja a Amelia Jones a involucrarse en un crimen espantoso mientras el doctor Arthur Kirkland la sigue... ¿para qué? Rating T de momento pero puede subir a M por gore. Nyo!talia.


Blood/Lust

 _Me pasaba el día pensando en ti_

 _Te miraba con la intención de devorarte, pero fue al revés_

 _Tú me absorbiste a mí primero…_

Monster

1

Cuando el sol caía, los miserables se levantaban. Era una consigna constante en el bajo mundo de Londres, donde no alcanzaban sus criaturas para la esperanza, la pureza ni la salvación de sus propias almas como sí ocurría del otro lado del Támesis. Los primeros en llegar eran los vagabundos, luego de su atareado día estirado las manos, desnudas o sujetando una grasienta gorra para suplicar unos centavos a los transeúntes más pudientes, dispuestos a irse a dormir en cualquier porche próximo o, si tenían suerte, cambiar las monedas por comida de baja calidad en cualquiera de las tabernas del gigantesco laberinto de antros que era Whitechapel, el distrito de los olvidados.

Así, a las primeras luces de los faros, surgían como de entre una densa y sucia neblina figuras de todas formas, embutidas en ropas menudas y de colores escandalosos que, alejados del recato que la sociedad exigía, exhibían casi sin pudor pantorrillas, hombros y pechos para gritar su precio a los que llegaban a los callejones en busca de diversión nocturna; cabellos grasientos, rostros demacrados, labios con carmín que ocultaban sonrisas podridas, viejas y jóvenes y aún demasiado para ser casi niñas, recorrían sus penosos caminos para cazar clientes, a sabiendas que cada noche, les tocara quien les tocara, en algún punto recibirían amenazas, insultos y hasta golpes. No era raro tampoco escuchar de alguna prostituta cuyo cliente, enloquecido por el alcohol o por pura maldad, le agredía de tal modo que quedaba con el rostro desfigurado por los golpes o, por qué no, con una navaja que cortaba caras y cuerpos marcándolos para siempre.

Ninguna vida en Whitechapel valía algo.

Tal vez por eso nadie atendió al mudo grito de un callejón, aquella noche del 30 de agosto de 1888.

Ella ya no era joven, ni muy bonita. Sus ropas de batalla eran casi andrajos, últimamente se estaba inclinando a la bebida, por aburrimiento, porque sus amigas igualmente decrépitas estaban hundiéndose en un remolino de enfermedad, porque su casera, una vieja seca y amarga como hiel le había subido la renta a sabiendas que ya no "trabajaba" igual que antes. Porque sabía que en este mundo ya no le quedaba nadie que pudiera interesarse en lo más mínimo por su estado; por todo eso cuando salió, poniéndose un chal para que nadie viera lo despellejados que tenía los hombros por su prematura vejez, no meditó en que se había alejado demasiado de la "zona roja" y había dirigido sus pasos a un grupo de tristes edificios que se amontonaban entre sí, con sus ventanas a oscuras o mal tapadas por cortinas mugrientas, donde apenas y llegaba, como en un eco, el bullicio del centro del distrito.

Pasó por su lado un coche, tirado por un triste caballo gris. Intentó en vano hacerle una seña al cochero pero éste pasó de largo y le gritó, con la voz ronca de un anciano:

-¡A un lado, ramera!

-¡Ven y baja a repetírmelo! –chilló ella, en vano. El coche siguió su camino como si nada, y la mujer, resignada, continuó su paseo; pensó que tal vez en un área menos concurrida alguien le pondría atención, pero la calle estaba espectralmente sola. Demasiado sola para su propio gusto.

La densa neblina, producto de las débiles lluvias del verano hacía que los caminos entre los callejones se desdibujaran; era casi imposible ver qué podía salir de ellas y por eso, un leve estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. No era una gran creyente de fantasmas (ni de nada, en general), pero la neblina blanca, que no era penetrada ni por los faroles, comenzaba a producirle angustia.

-Podría saltarme un borracho… ¡o una pandilla! Como a la pobre Kelly… -musitó para sus adentros mientras continuaba, cada vez más lento. Debía regresar con las otras, se dijo, ¡qué más daba si no alcanzaba un cliente! Mejor estar entre los tuyos que morir como una nadie en medio de tan espantosa cortina blanca.

Ya había dado la media vuelta y emprendido su regreso cuando escuchó un relincho espantoso, antinatural. Se detuvo en seco, mirando tímidamente por encima de su hombro hacia la neblina, pensando, casi rogando que lo hubiera imaginado; pero entonces un crujido en el suelo, cada vez más claro, la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Y de entre las fantasmagóricas volutas vio surgir una silueta monumental, y el relincho volvió a tronar en sus oídos. Sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el paso, deseosa de salir huyendo, pero el traqueteo le advirtió que el coche no tardaría nada en alcanzarla; intentó correr, pero su pie tropezó con una loza suelta y dio de bruces contra el piso. Entonces miró de nuevo y se encontró con una visión espantosa.

Un carruaje, negro y gigantesco, tirado por dos sementales de idéntico color y cuyas alforjas brillaban como si fueran plata, marchaba a buen ritmo por la calle. Del cochero no se reconocía nada, tenía el rostro cubierto por una senda bufanda tan oscura como todo lo demás en sus ropas y en el coche.

La pobre mujer llevó su mano al pecho, aterrorizada al ver cómo el funesto carruaje se detenía a su lado, sin entender muy bien por qué tal visión la había asustado así. La puerta no tenía ningún signo ni adorno, pero desde dentro había una débil luz que indicaba pasajeros; mientras se percataba en lo extraño de todo eso, la puerta se abrió.

Una magnífica mano enguantada, de seda blanca, se retrajo con elegancia para aferrarse al borde de la puerta, y entonces su dueño bajó.

Primero ella notó sus ropas, austeras pero evidentemente de buena calidad, informando que se trataba de un hombre rico. Aquello le daba mala espina, ¿qué hacía un hombre así por ese lado tan poco transitado de la ciudad, y con tanto misterio? Como fuera, no dedicó más tiempo a ese pensamiento porque entonces el hombre se inclinó hacia ella y pudo entrever su rostro; la sombra de su exquisito sombrero de copa sólo le dejaba ver una parte.

-Good evening. –saludó. La mujer sintió un escalofrío, aquello definitivamente se estaba poniendo extraño.

-G… good evening… sir. –replicó, sin saber qué más decir o hacer. El hombre se apartó y extendió su mano a ella.

-Ha sido una fea caída. –dijo el hombre. Era muy galante, sobrio… y atractivo, según lo que ella pudo ver; sonriendo apenas (no quería que un potencial cliente viera lo demacrados que estaban sus dientes) tomó la mano que le ofrecían, poniéndose de pie.

-Ah… sí, ha sido todo por mi torpeza, señor. Muchas gracias. –contestó. Era estúpido, se sentía como si fuera una novata, pero había una fuerza enigmática y desconcertante en esa figura misteriosa que ahora, le sonreía.

-Oh, no, please… No hay nada que agradecer. –le contestó, aumentando aún más su sonrisa. –Más bien usted, dear lady… es a quien yo debería agradecer.

-¿A… a mí, sir? ¿Por qué?

-Verá, justo pasaba por aquí buscando… algo, algo muy especial para esta noche. Y si me permitiera usted el honor de…

-¡Ah, claro! Digo… -la prostituta se cubrió una mano, fingiendo timidez, aunque casi no le costaba pues realmente estaba deslumbrada. –Sería un placer para mí, sir… Pero por supuesto, entenderá que no lo hago por vicio, tengo deudas que pagar, mis alimentos…

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso. Le aseguro que no tendrá que preocuparse por tal cosa más.

Aquella afirmación no tenía pies ni cabeza para la mujer, pero accedió al ver cómo la otra mano se hundía en un bolsillo y extraía nada menos que cinco peniques. Eso le bastaba para, cuando menos, comer bien por un par de días.

-¿Quiere ir a algún lugar, sir? –preguntó, poniéndose de puntillas y asomándose al interior del coche; lo poco que notó era un soberbio forro escarlata. Pero entonces el hombre se interpuso.

-No es necesario. Aquí cerca estará bien… -con una inclinación, el hombre señaló el callejón más próximo; aunque un poco decepcionada, pues se moría de ganas de verse a sí misma apeada de tan exquisito coche, se adelantó al interior del callejón oyendo los pasos de su acompañante justo detrás de ella. Estaba emocionada, el hombre no parecía muy versado en esos asuntos pero era agradable, adinerado y caballeroso, ¡una prostituta de su edad podía cubrirse de gloria con un cliente así, aunque fuera sólo por una noche! Sonrió pensando en contárselo a sus amigas, cuánto gusto les daría enterarse…

Habían llegado a un punto donde el callejón se estrechaba de forma espantosa, pero donde los ruiditos del epicentro del distrito llegaban más claros. Una densa nube se deslizó, cubriendo la luna por unos segundos.

-¡Ay! –dijo, dando un salto. –I'm sorry, la oscuridad me tomó por sorp…

Veloz como el rayo, una mano le cubrió la boca y otra la sujetó por el talle, apretando sus frágiles brazos contra su cuerpo. Era inútil forcejear, su cuerpo era demasiado débil y el terror la había paralizado; todo lo que supo es que era violentamente estampada contra la pared, y un bulto oscuro la presionaba contra ésta para que no escapara.

Sintió que sus brazos eran liberados e intentó alzarlos, buscando a ciegas la cara de su atacante para arañarlo, pero justo entonces un destello de plata, como el de las alforjas que había admirado, cruzó frente a sus ojos para, un segundo después, rebanar sin piedad la delgada carne de su garganta. De nada sirvió gritar, la sangre caliente corrió por su pecho tembloroso, tiñendo de rojo su pálida piel y su triste vestido. La mano que la amordazaba se retiró, al mismo tiempo que la luna resurgía, y pudo ver el rostro maligno y sonriente de un hombre que sostenía un cuchillo de médico en su mano enguantada.

Entonces se desplomó, incapaz de llorar siquiera, a sus pies.

…

A pesar de las inclemencias del clima, el barco se deslizó por el Támesis con exquisita elegancia. Sobre la cubierta, además de los recios trabajadores –en su mayoría irlandeses de expresión somnolienta –, la Compañía se acercaba a la borda, colgándose de donde fuera posible, admirando la tumultuosa ciudad que se abría ante ellos.

-¡Es tan hermosa! –susurró una de las actrices, medio inclinándose como si deseara lanzarse al agua.

-Y… es tan grande. ¿Qué tal si nos perdemos?

-Eso no pasará. Permaneceremos cerca de… ahh, ¿cómo dijo el señor Beilschmidt que se llamaba? ¿El circo qué?

-Picadilly Circus, Carmen.

-¡Sí, eso!

La primera chica se apartó de la orilla, dejando ondular tras de sí sus encantadoras coletas y se aproximó a una compañera, la única que no parecía interesarse por el bullicio y que, sentada sobre un barril, se concentraba en una libreta de cuero viejo. Sonreía con la punta de la lengua asomando entre sus labios, moviendo la mano a una velocidad de vértigo sobre el cuadernillo.

-Hmm, ¿Amelia? Amelia…

-What? –exclamó la otra, haciendo que la chica diera un salto espantoso. -¡Oh, eres tú, Maggie!

-S… sí… casi me matas. –musitó con tan pocos ánimos que la otra o no la escuchó o no le interesó lo que decía.

-¡Hey, Maggie, mira esto! –le mostró el cuadernillo, sonriendo orgullosa. La aludida se ajustó unos pequeños lentes ovalados que llevaba colgando de una fina cadena y revisó las hojas. Se trataba de un dibujo de la ciudad, o por lo menos un boceto medio borroso de ésta.

-Oh, con que por eso no estabas mirando… ¡es muy bonito, Amelia!

-¡Jajaja! –Amelia soltó una de sus conocidas y escandalosas carcajadas. –No es muy bueno aún, pero pretendo dibujar todas las ciudades a las que la Compañía llegue. Y cuando vayamos a París…

-Querrás decir cuando tú vayas a París. Eres la mejor de la Compañía.

-What? Pero ustedes son mis compañeras… ¿me dejarán sola? –al decir esto, Amelia hizo una expresión dolida, con un tierno mohín que hizo reír a Maggie.

-¡Oh, no, eso nunca! Somos amigas, ¿no?

-Yes! We are good friends! –de nuevo, Amelia rió y rodeó con un brazo a su compañera. El resto del viaje lo pasaron mirando los otros dibujos del cuaderno, hablando de lo mucho que les gustaría recorrer toda Europa y lo emocionadas que estaban de comenzar ya los ensayos.

En la Compañía Trasatlántica había al menos cinco actrices principales: Amelia Jones, norteamericana y la más escandalosa (tal vez por eso era la mejor, pues era capaz de mostrar cualquier emoción al límite), Maggie Williams, una encantadora canadiense que, aunque tenía una voz débil, sabía mucho de música y solían darle partes de canto, claro, con el respectivo silencio para que la audiencia pudiera escucharla, Carmen Fernández, quien junto con Lovina Vargas constituían a las dos cantantes de más renombre, además de ser excelentes acróbatas por lo que tenían siempre papeles de gran exigencia física, y por último, Anya, alta, de piel nívea y cabello tan rubio que era casi plateado, quien a pesar de su estatura era una bailarina exquisita y, se decía además, que tenía fascinado al director de la Compañía.

Apenas pisar tierra, las cinco chicas miraron a su alrededor, fascinadas. A pesar de los colores tristones y la neblina que arrastraban los barcos, no dejaban de señalar todo con aire de quien abre por primera vez los ojos al mundo; el bullicio se detuvo hasta que, a sus espaldas, oyeron al director.

-Hey, hey, sé que están muy emocionadas, pero debemos concentrarnos. Iremos ahora mismo al teatro, ¿ja? Quiero que se familiaricen con el escenario, no quiero accidentes…

-Mientras Lovina no se vuelva a torcer un dedo, todo irá bien, ¿verdad? –dijo Carmen, guiñándole un ojo a la aludida. Ésta se cruzó de brazos y masculló:

-Es tu culpa por comer tanto, spagnola…

-Gutt, vamos allá. –ordenó de nuevo el director.

El grupo se vio forzado a caminar por largo rato, cosa que aprovecharon todas para otear las calles y la gente. Amelia estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Oye, Maggie, mira esto! ¡Pies!

-Hmm… -la canadiense hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver el cartelito que anunciaba pasteles de carne ("Ahora con víscera de borrego" según una nota al margen). –Gracias, pe… pero prefiero los panqueques.

-C'mon, don't be so boring. ¡Estamos en Europa, por fin!

-No hay nada de emocionante en Europa cuando vienes de ahí. –musitó Anya, quien sí parecía interesada en las tartas descoloridas.

La penosa marcha duró casi una hora, y cuando las chicas comenzaban a sentirse exhaustas y mareadas por el penetrante olor a pescado que las perseguía desde el puerto, llegaron al pequeño teatro, con su letrero en colores brillantes y sus farolillos colgados graciosamente alrededor. Un cartón clavado junto a la taquilla anunciaba "Compañía Trasatlántica este otoño".

-Somos nosotras. –saltó Carmen, dando una fuerte palmada.

-Ja, pero para que lo siga siendo debemos apurarnos. –Gilbert el director se deslizó por un pequeño callejón al costado del teatro, y los demás le imitaron. Ahí, una puerta sencilla, elevada por unas escaleras rudimentarias pero limpias, los condujo hasta un pasillo recubierto de madera barnizada, al que accedieron con una llave que el director sacó de un sobre lustroso. Al final del pasillo, se abría el gran camerino, con sus espejos sencillos de oval, sus sillas remendadas y sus lámparas de petróleo. Con la poca luz del exterior, el grupo continuó hasta llegar al escenario, justo frente al camerino; visto desde ahí, el espacio resultaba pequeño, y un pensamiento silencioso recorrió a todos.

-Hmm… -Gilbert se plantó delante. –Ja, sé que se ve pequeño, pero es por la falta de luz. Mañana, cuando comencemos los ensayos, será otra cosa. Ahora, hemos trabajado en condiciones más duras, así que… ¡podemos hacerlo!

Reconfortadas, las actrices dieron alegres palmadas y uno que otro vítor.

-Excuse me, Gilbert… -Maggie levantó tímidamente una mano, y posiblemente el hombre no lo habría notado si de pronto Anya, sonriendo amablemente, no la hubiera cogido del brazo y medio alzado entre la multitud. -¡Ay, ay auxilio…!

-Was? ¡Anya, baja a… Meredith! –repuso Gilbert.

-Perdón. –la rusa dejó ir a la canadiense, quien susurró un poco dolida "Soy Marguerite".

-S…señor Gilbert, por favor… -continuó, segura de que ahora sí al menos notaría que estaba hablando. –Quisiera saber, ¿qué obra interpretaremos? No nos dio ningún guión ni información en todo el camino…

-¿Ah? Kesesese… Es que quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero es justo que lo sepan… -la sonrisa de Gilbert se acentuó aún más. –Interpretaremos una obra encantadora, un cuento para niños llamado Blau Bart.

-¿Blau… Bart? –susurraron varias de ellas.

-Alto, ¿esa no es… Barba Azul o algo así? –preguntó Lovina, arqueando una ceja. -¿Un cuento para niños?

-Bueno… -el director hizo una mueca maliciosa. –Nunca dijimos que los cuentos de niños fueran todos de hadas y princesas. Nein, este cuento habla de una doncella ingenua y un monstruo... el peor monstruo de todos. Un asesino.

…

 _Hola a todos :D aquí de vuelta con una historia de Halloween porque… pues porque se acerca la fecha. Para los que ya me conocen saben que no soy una fan loca del USUK (o UKUS en este caso) pero quería experimentar un poco y he aquí el resultado n.n_

 _Notas históricas: el 30 de agosto de 1888, aproximadamente a las 3:30 a.m, apareció el cuerpo de una mujer prostituta llamada Mary Anne Nichols, quien se presume fue la verdadera primera víctima de Jack el destripador. Digo "verdadera" porque desde abril de ese año habían aparecido al menos otras dos mujeres –presumiblemente prostitutas también –asesinadas brutalmente, pero como su modus operandi no se parecía, aunque algunos intentaron relacionarlas con el mismo asesino, no están reconocidas como tal._

 _Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, ¿comentarios, recomendaciones, jitomatazos? ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
